Forgiveness
by IVI0d3rN STiMpY
Summary: This is a story of my OC Mason and Pinkie Pie. He hurts Pinkie Pies feelings by telling her who he really loves. When she cries, he tries to comfort her. Will she forgive him? Will they get together? T for now.


**Forgiveness**

**Authors Note:**

So, this is my first Fanfiction I've written for this site. I am well aware that not everybody will like this story. I understand 100% if you don't like this story. With that said, I would love to have suggestions on how to make my story better, more detailed, and defiantly point out the grammar and spelling errors. This is a story about an OC of mine (Mason) and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Mason is a green Pegasus pony with a red mane that goes to the back of his neck. His cutie mark is a SNES controller, because he loves video games, and he's around 23 (human years). So yeah, everything you needed to know about Mason is here and in the story. Anyways, thanks for reading guys. Review and Rate. Thanks so much. :)

**Chapter 1**

"Pinkie. I need to talk to you." Mason, the green Pegasus pony said, with a worried look on his face.

Pinkie Pie, a pink pony who was usually happy and cheerful, but now, sad and a bit hurt. She did not say a word to the green pony, but rather she kept staring at the wall in the bright and colorful Sugercube Corner room on the second floor. Pinkie Pie was hurt, to say the least.

"You..." Pinkie began. "You told other ponies that you love Rainbow Dash." The pink pony was starting to get teary eyed. "I thought... I thought you loved me."

That was the last of what the pink, sorrowful pony said before crying for a little while. Mason walked up to her and put his hoof around Pinkie and started to comfort her.

"Shhh..." Mason whispered quietly. "Everything will be alright."

Pinkie Pie looked up has Mason dark, green, emerald eyes. She sniffled and whipped away her tears with her front right hoof.

Mason did something he wished he'd never done. it all started a few minutes before hand when he was talking to the towns folk in Ponyville. He grew somewhat of an attachment to some of these everyday towns folk that just walk around, buy goods, selling valuable items to get food on the table for their little fillies, sharing secrets, buying and selling houses, and so much more. He would always find Pinkie Pie doing much of the same when she wasn't with her other friends.

Mason was talking to a unicorn he met a couple of months back. They were talking not too far away from Sugercube Corner, where Pinkie Pie lived. Pinkie Pie also knew this unicorn that Mason was talking to. She pecked out her window where she saw the two ponies talking. She rushed out of the store and went straight to Mason and the unicorn.

"Hi guys!" she yelled in excitement. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much." said the Unicorn. "Me and Mason are just talking about ponies that we has a small crush on." The two laughed.

"Yeah." said Mason. "It's an interesting conversation we're having." He turned to Pinkie. "Possibly something you're not interested in."

"Are you kidding?" Pinkie reassured them. "I'm totally interested! So come on, spill it, who do you like?" She was practically jumping up and down at this point.

The Unicorn and the Pegasus looked at each other and exchanged looks of confusing mixed with an unsure look. Mason was worried because he told Pinkie many times that he loved Pinkie because of how random and silly she is. At times, he thought she would take it seriously and really think that Mason was in love with Pinkie. Which was not the case. He loved Pinkie Pie as a great and somewhat close friend but he would never think of actually dating or 'loving' her. He had a huge crush on Rainbow Dash. The way she did her stunts, her attitude, the way she stands up for her friends, and the most important aspect of all, she was not afraid of most things. She was a brave and adventures pony. Everything he could ask for was in Rainbow Dash. However, the one thing she lacked was a good sense of humor and some silliness in her. Rainbow Dash was more serious at times witch Mason didn't like. He felt that he needed a girl with all aspects of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie put together. However, since he found most of what he wanted in Rainbow Dash, he chose her over Pinkie Pie.

"Well" Mason began. "I really do have a small... er, well huge crush on this one pony in town."

Pinkie's mouth opened and she gasped a little. "Who? WHO!" she demanded in an exciting tone.

"She's pretty, she has the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen in your life. She's funny at times and likes the show off her special talent."

Pinkie's heart began to race as she thought he was talking about her. She remembered all the times Mason would laugh with her and say 'Oh Pinkie, I freaking love you!' every time she would crack a funny joke or do something completely random. Could this be the time where Mason finally tells her his true feelings about her? She does in fact like him a lot. In fact, she secretly had a crush on him. The color of his red mane, his green fur, his voice, the way he treats her, and the fact that he always shows love and kindness to other people especially her. Pinkie couldn't help but to slightly blush and look away for a second.

"She really knows how to fly" Mason began.

_'Wait a minute_?' Pinkie thought to herself. "_Fly? I can't fly. I'm a earth pony. Maybe he's just being a silly willy, like always_"

"Her soft Rainbow Mane."

"_Rainbow Mane? I don't have a Rainbow mane!_"

Mason took a deep breath. "Top it off with a wonderful name, Rainbow Dash." Mason smiled and then looked at Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie went from a huge smile on her face to a disappointed, sad frown on her face.

"Oh." Pinkie Pie said, her heart now in pain. "I see."

"Pinkie? Are you alright?" Mason asked putting a hoof on Pinkie Pie's back.

Pinkie Pie back up a couple feet and looked at Mason, who was starting at his friend, looking worried and unhappy. Pinkie began to tear up, but before she could lose it outside, she rushed back into Sugercube Corner and slammed the doors shut and put a "Sorry, We're closed" sign on it.

Mason was astonished about what he just witnessed. He looked back at the unicorn who gave him a confused look and a "what the hay just happened?" look too. Mason felt so bad for what it seemed like, hurting Pinkies feelings, badly. He ran to the door of Sugercube Corner and went inside. He closed the door behind him and began looking for Pinkie.

"Pinkie?" He called out. "Pinkie? Where are you?"

He went upstairs and saw the small pink pony, facing the wall.

That's how they ended up in this situation.


End file.
